Planks
Planks are items that members use primarily in the Construction skill to make furniture for their houses. They are also used in some quests. Planks come in four different varieties, namely normal, oak, teak, and mahogany. There are a few spawn points for some planks. However, players can only make planks by taking various kinds of logs to the sawmill operator and paying a fee. The fee is different for each type of plank; in general, higher-level furniture requires more expensive planks. In addition to physically taking logs to the sawmill, players may also send their servant to the sawmill to convert them into planks. The Plank Make spell from the Lunar spellbook may also be used. Spawns One of the most affordable ways to level through the early levels of Construction is by collecting free planks which can be found at various spawn points. Make Plank Spell The Plank make spell can be used to create planks for use in construction. Unfortunately, this requires a minimum Magic level of 86 and completion of the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests. Sawmill If you have use of the Balloon transport system you can use it to make planks quickly. Start at Castle Wars, using the Bank chest, and use the balloons to travel between there and the Varrock Sawmill. Alternatively, use a ring of duelling to teleport back to Castle Wars to avoid needing the extra log. Due to weight restrictions you can only carry about 18 logs to be made into planks at a time (in addition to the money needed to make the planks, and the Willow and Yew logs needed for the balloons). If you have Boots of lightness you can carry about 20 Logs at a time. A combination of Boots of lightness, Spottier cape, and Penance gloves will allow you to make 27 planks or oak planks at a time (the true limit due to weight would be 28, but a log for travel reduce this number to 27). Players who do not have the Penance gloves may wish to carry 23 logs of their chosen type and a hatchet of their choice. They can then cut the remaining logs on-site. Full Graceful outfit will also greatly reduce a players weight. Another good way to make planks quickly is to go to world 25 or 37 (the PVP worlds) and start off at the camelot square in front of the castle (don't worry, it's a safe area there). From there withdraw your logs of whatever kind you would like to make planks from. Withdraw some cash and (runes for) house teleports too from the bank in front of the camelot castle which is a bank location unique only to PVP worlds. From there on teleport to your house, give the house servant the task to take the logs to the sawmill, teleport back to camelot (it can be useful to have a camelot teleport portal in a portal chamber to save runes and money in the long run), and withdraw your logs again and repeat the process. Don't worry, your planks will not be lost. If you are not there to receive the planks when the servant comes back from the sawmill the planks will automatically be transported to the bank, which is exactly the plan here. When reading the paragraph above and you're doubting between using a demon butler or a regular butler, know that —even though it's twice as much per time you pay— you will only pay about 60% (50% with an addional factor accounted for) more in servant costs to the demon butler when compared to the regular butler with the same amount of logs used in total during the process (the amount in your bank used, not in your inventory). This is because the demon butler allows more logs to be processed per inventory, resulting in a reduction of about 20% in the amount of trips that are needed to be made for a specific amount of logs to be converted into planks. This not only means that less law runes needs to be used (which makes the total cost of using the demon bulter over the regular one only around 50% more expensive instead of 60%), but this means because of the lesser amount of trips, the entire process would take approximately 25% longer if you were using a regular butler instead of a demon butler. To summary: a demon butler is 25% faster doing this method and is about 50% more expensive (with law rune cost reduction accounted for) than the regular butler. ^This calculation was based on the assumption that you take 25 logs per trip if you're using a demon butler, and that you have a POH portal to camelot in your portal chamber. No weight-reduction items would be needed to make 27 teak or mahogany planks a trip, as these logs weigh substantially less (1.45 and 1.33 kg, respectively) than their normal and oak counterparts (both 2 kg).